


Harry Potter Ficlets

by fluffyweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light-Hearted, Memories, Studying, The Golden Trio Era, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyweasley/pseuds/fluffyweasley
Summary: A collection of some Harry Potter Ficlets written by me.1.Title: It's On(A Next-Gen Ficlet centering around George and his kids.)2.Title: By My Side(A Golden Trio Era Ficlet centering around Ron and Hermione, which is set during Order of the Phoenix while they are studying for their O.W.L.s)





	1. It's On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne and Freddie decide to make a bet with their Father.

“...And then your uncle and I mounted our brooms and took off, leaving Hogwarts further and further behind.” 

Freddie’s mouth was wide open, eyes as round as a remembrall. 

Roxanne gave her father a radiant smile. “Dad, that was astounding! Some exit you two made.” 

George gave a small chuckle, however his eyes were faraway. The memory was still fresh in his mind. His heart gave a slight pang of grief and his breath slightly hitched. It was _Fred_ who took the initiative to suggest their departure from Hogwarts...

Freddie and Roxanne exchanged knowing glances and attempted to cheer up their father.

“Say Roxy, reckon our exit will be better- the talk of the town perhaps?” Freddie smirked.

“I’d like to think so, brother.” Roxanne replied, as the two fistbumped.

George glanced at his children, attempting to compose himself. 

“So what do you think, Dad?” Roxanne interrogated eagerly.

George’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Tell you what- if your exit turns out to be better than your uncle and mine, both of you can get any one thing you desire from me.”

“Anything?” Roxanne regarded her father curiously.

Freddie narrowed his eyes. “Really Dad?”

George sighed. “I’m probably going to regret this… but yes. Besides, it'll be worth it, since you’ll be earning it fair and square after all, which is only _if_ you do, don't even think of underestimating us.” George winked at both of them. “I’d also like to see what you lot can dish up!” 

“But Dad, it wouldn’t be fair if you were the judge, would it?” Freddie mumbled.

“Of course not, it wouldn’t… to make things interesting I could always drop an owl to Professor Flitwick. He sent both your uncle and I owls, praising our work just a few days after our departure.” George was enthusiastic at the prospect of another dramatic Hogwarts exit. 

“It’s on!” The three of them shook upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first HP fanfiction since I normally don't write fanfiction, but I was suffering from Writer's Block for my original story and here's a scene that I thought would definitely take place between George and his kids. It ain't perfect, but I hope that you enjoyed it regardless.  
> Criticisms and feedback in general are always welcome ;-)


	2. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, having someone by your side makes life much easier.

Moonlight streamed through the windows as night fell. Harry Potter let out a yawn, exhausted from a day which only consisted of non-stop studying. “I’m off to bed.”

“Yeah, see you in a bit mate.” Ron responded, not taking his eyes off his copy of Magical Drafts and Potions. 

“Good night, Harry.” Hermione muttered wearily. 

The fireplace crackled with heat, shielding the students from the cold that January brought with itself. 

Feverishly pouring over his textbook provided Ron no relief. Frustration washed over him as he let out a groan, slammed the textbook shut and buried his head in his hands. “Oh what am I playing at? I reckon I’ll miserably fail all of them and nobody in their right mind will want to hire me!”

“Ron, will you stop be-”

“Mum’ll be furious! She might even disown me or something.”

Hermione looked up from her copy of “The Rune Dictionary” and sighed. “Oh Ron, will you stop being so dramatic? Look, let’s just go over this together and if you have any questions, just ask me.” Hermione scooted towards Ron.

“But what about your Ancient Runes essay?” Ron questioned.

“Well...it can wait.” Hermione flashed a small smile towards him, making Ron beam.

“I love you, Hermione, you truly are wonderful.” Ron grinned, making Hermione turn slightly pink.  
________________________

“Yeah, a Wideye Potion does require Wolfsbane.” Hermione replied, proceeding to turn the page. “Oh! Sorry Ron.” 

It was when their arms brushed against each other did Ron feel goosebumps erupting all over his skin. 

Hermione attempted to withdraw her hand when-

“Don’t!” Exclaimed Ron. 

“What?”

“Er… it just feels...soothing. But if you are uncomfortable with it of course, by all means go ahead.” 

The Common Room was slowly starting to become deserted as Ron and Hermione sat by the fire, hand-in-hand and ready to tackle whatever the Potions O.W.L. brought upon them.

Ron felt much more hopeful than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you awkward, fluffy Romione. ;)


End file.
